The Ones
by See Through the Mist
Summary: These are the ones we must see- we must strain our eyes to see, but that is alright. Because after we look at the details, we shall stand back and see them whole... Whole and magical... And completely beyond our reach.


_Sun Rays make Star Shine which share the night with Moon Beams... just like them..._

* * *

Wide Amber eyes flick over to glance into a pair of quiet Amethyst orbs, who in turn turns on a glimmering sight of Lilac, which guide themselves over to harsh Violet irises, whom then flows over to soft, dull Bronze. Their owner snaps them to bright Sapphire spheres, sharing a look that is passed on to rich Cobalt mirrors, which goes through from Cobalt to strict Lavender, finally landing on unique irises in their Gem-like qualities.

* * *

_One who is of infinite wisdom, who knows what it's like to be split into two..._

* * *

The wide Amber eyes flick back over to the one who caught their interest in the first place. How they wished to share their hidden secret to them, but sadly, that is not the case. 'Fake a smile and move on' is the correct saying, yes? And so, they do, masking their age with pretend youth and vigor, if only for just a little while longer.

Sometimes it is those who know the right thing and do the wrong thing are the ones with wisdom. Because they know if they can keep this up for just a bit longer, than it's just a bit longer the person on the other side of the smile lasts a bit longer in happiness...

* * *

_One who is of no wisdom, who's innocence, not nativity or ignorance, clouds their eyes..._

* * *

After the quiet Amethyst orbs share their look with the others, if not varied, same colored orbs, they are bombarded back into conversation. They flare out, making sure the quiet orbs don't stay quiet for long. They act snide and rude, throwing comments back and forth with the others, knowing that if they were to act any different the others would surely make a deal out of it. No one would want that.

Even though they act this way and has shouldered many things, that never stopped them from looking out to the sea, watching the sun at it's rising or setting time- no matter the place. Though sometimes their eyes clouded, it is not the nativity or ignorance that others tend to believe- but simple innocence spurred on by simple curiosity.

* * *

_One who is never seen, who takes comfort in knowing that it is the little things behind the smoke and mirrors that matter..._

* * *

As the quiet Amethyst turn to their own glimmering Lilac and as they guide their eyes back from the harsh Violet, the look is lost from the glare of the sun through the window. They stay quiet and serene, taking their time through the throngs of conversations, taking up pieces here and there but never staying in one place. To give this to them, to push that person when, to make sure those two talk out their petty feuds- some would find it exhausting.

They don't though. They knew that big surprises and lush presents were wonderful to have, that is true, but they also knew that it was the smaller steps; the more careful parts planned out that truly made something special. After all, if no one was there to go through the steps, who else would find the patience or the time?

* * *

_One who is never as they seem, who knows the suffering and the pain but the happiness and the joy- yet know one else notices..._

* * *

When the harsh Violet irises swept away from the dulled Bronze, not looking back, they went back to skipping around the room. Had anyone been truly looking at the Violet that flowed so seamlessly over to the soft eyes of Bronze they would have questioned the, apparent and obvious, random and jerky movements only seconds after. But no one was paying any attention and so, nothing was questioned.

The owner of the harsh Violet irises, which softened to something akin to periwinkle at the sight of few and far in between, did not get the others. Yes, blood and war were common, but the others were to be hypocrites in that regard. And it is not that they are bursting with bright smiles and contagious laughter, though they try. So they sit and only wait until one manages to find the glow the sits around them, that though it is not bright, it stills give light.

* * *

_One who is of the old ways, never changing and yet always shifting, changing forms..._

* * *

The one with soft, dulled Bronze eyes takes back the look which had been given to the familiar, bright Sapphire spheres, they felt as though some of that brightness could be given to them. Though the feeling is quite faint and the hope long gone for the dulled eyes to have that shine again, the spark is never lost. They know that with all the sharp spears and cruel words and horrid actions, one might need them. They with their ever patient, soft eyes.

They know this to be true, as when one is too bright and glowing they can only attract certain people, those who also glow. It is those who do not, whose eyes are also dulled and soft, go to them. This is because everyone always go to that of comfort and when you're eyes have finally lost that glow, the sheen, that brightness... they will forever be there. Consistent and always.

* * *

_One who is of the new ways, who, though young, knows of hardship and cherishes every mistake knowing to not repeat it like their elders..._

* * *

While the two shades of the same color penetrate the other, the bright Sapphire is the first to let go of the rich Cobalt, even if the contact was brief. Though young, as young as one can be, innocence was easily never there for them. Too much has happened and can happen, that if you would to have kept your innocence was something of that in itself a miracle.

But that does not mean you must be old and burnt out. Because while they might not have the innocence, they have the youth, and therefore have the opportunity to do better than those before them. That, yes they have made mistakes, but it was their own mistakes they claimed, not anybody else's, because if there was one thing they learned was that to never repeat anyone else's mistakes but to make your own. And that's exactly what they did.

* * *

_One who's intention are always pure, who never denies the horrible things and yet, never claims the wonderful things..._

* * *

When the rich and the strict colors of Cobalt and Lavender clashed with each other, only the break away seconds after, the Cobalt eyes could only skate around the room, looking for more colors to clash with. As they are doing so, clashing with gold and emerald and oak, all these other colors, they see ranges of emotions as the others spied the color of Cobalt looking at them.

Though they are of different ranges, they are all part of the same emotion. All they see in the Cobalt is nothing but worthlessness or disappointment. They only see and hear the horrible things that have been accused and nothing the wonderful things that have been true. Petty and greed are all what the Cobalt sees. It's all they've ever seen.

* * *

_One who hides the pain, who pours out their sorrows into beautiful things- so others can feel it in the whispers but not the weight..._

* * *

As the strict Lavender flees from the rich look from the rich Cobalt and straight into the grasp of the eyes they were previously captivated with, only to fly back to those of sweet familiarity. They sigh and wonder when they can leave and let these feelings, both unknown and strange to the unpleasantly clear. When they can release some of this feeling back into the atmosphere where it belongs and where they wish to would only stay.

Their companion seems to be troubled by their own worries, which surprises them. Surely one must only be troubled by their own demons, not another's. If only they could unload this baggage, remove this barrier, but that can only happen at opportune times. This was not one of them. Well, they sigh again, if they could, they would- but they can't, so they shan't.

* * *

_One who moves toward the future, who cannot thank their savior enough but cannot help but grieve over what was..._

* * *

Lastly, when the message from the wide Amber eyes of which was sent through the strict Lavender to the glinting Gems, they continued to glint but lost the focus of which was held in them moments before. They looked around, none too discreetly, only to see that what seemed to be hours of talking through only side glances and lost looks, had vanished like mist into the midnight air.

They caught the eyes of those before, winked, making the Gems sparkle like their actual jewel counterpart. They cannot help but get flashbacks and old worries come to surface, though they weren't one to dwell in those that have long since past. Though, after everything that is said and done, they wonder all the 'what if's' that come along with it. Then again, they've already been down this road and grimace, not enough for all to notice, but for those who care do.

And their colors flick back over each one once more in their ever so practiced dance.

* * *

_Sun Rays make Star Shine which share the night with Moon Beams... just like them..._

* * *

These are the ones we must see- we must strain our eyes to see, but that is alright. Because after we look at the details, we shall stand back and see them whole...

Whole and _magical..._

_And completely beyond our reach._


End file.
